Janice Rand (Star Trek: Continues)
(2262-2264) Yeoman (2264-2270) |Assign=Chief communications officer, (2270-present) |Rank=Lieutenant |Insignia= }} Janice Rand is a female human who lives in the 23rd century and services the Federation and Starfleet as chief communications officer onboard the under the command of Captain Brianna Martin, she serviced on board the Enterprise as an non-commissioned officer and a yeoman to Commodore James T. Kirk. (Star Trek: Continues) Personnel file *Serial number: SP-223-CC398 *Active rank: Lieutenant *Most recent assignment: Chief communications officer, (NCC-1701) (2270-present) *Previous assignments: Crewman, (NCC-1371) (2262-2264) **Yeoman, (NCC-1701) (2264-2270) Biography Early life Janice L. Rand was born on Earth in 2242. She soon moved off of Earth with her parents, who were explorers, and spent most of her early life aboard ships or stations. At an early age, Janice and her family were traveling when their ship's warp engines blew. They were forced to travel for three years at sub-light speed until they reached the planet Saweoure. Because the family did not have money to spend on repairs, they sold their spaceship and settled on Saweoure, where they were forced into slavery. One night Janice and her two brothers, Ben and Sirri, managed to escape Saweoure by sneaking aboard a cargo shuttle and hiding in a cargo container. After this the Rands sneaked into the refugee camp on Faience. The Rand children were allowed to stay on Faience and Janice was given legal guardianship of her brothers. Starfleet career Starfleet Academy Rand enrolled in Starfleet Academy, where she was captain of the diving team during the 2256-60 academic year. Among the subjects she studied at the Academy were horticulture, xenobotany, biology, and engineering. USS Republic Prior to serving aboard the Enterprise, Crewmen Rand served aboard the where she completed her communications qualifications and engineering apprenticeship. USS Enterprise Shortly after being employed as a quartermaster's staff, she was dispatched to the as Captain James T. Kirk's personal yeoman. In the beginning Rand was very unsure of herself and her abilities, and ended up working constantly on all the paperwork that Captain Kirk gave her. Later in 2264, Rand left the Enterprise to undergo more training as a yeoman and was replaced by Barbara Smith. Smith and Kirk never took to each other, with Kirk constantly referring to her as Jones. In the year that Rand had been away from the Enterprise she had become more professional and more diligent to her duties, and became close friends with Captain Kirk, while making him eat correctly, and sorting out the essential duties and paperwork. Her professional attitude made her look quite fearsome to midshipmen aboard ship. In 2266, a duplicate of Captain Kirk was created during a transporter malfunction. His bestial and lustful half seduced Rand and attempted to sexually assault her. In 2267, Rand took a leave of absence and left the Enterprise, and gave birth to a daughter, Annie Rand. Unfortunately, Annie died of an unspecified illness two years later, and after some time Janice decided to return to Starfleet. Janice never publicly identified the child's father, and by 2293 Annie's father (possibly James T. Kirk) had died. Second leave of absence When the Enterprise was recalled to Earth for a major upgrade of all it's systems Rand took this time to visit her brother and sister, and as of 2269, Janice Rand had transferred to Starfleet's Communications Department, and worked at the department's headquarters in Iceland. When Sulu and Chekov were falsely accused of murder, Janice was essential in keeping Kirk and Uhura updated on information concerning their comrades. Recalled to the Enterprise After the refit of the Enterprise was complete she was on board the ship when Kirk announced his promotion to Commodore and stepping down as Captain of the Enterprise, and introduced the new Captain of the ship Martin while she was getting to know her new Captain she was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and posted to the bridge by Captain Martin. Personal history Starfleet service record Trivia Notes Background information Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel